Our eyes never lies
by Koyuki-Gol
Summary: 16 ans ont passé depuis les évènements de FFXII et pourtant, de nombreux mystères demeurent encore en Ivalice. Voici les aventures de Rosen, un garçon qui se croyait simple mais pour qui le destin a vu grand...
1. Chapter 1

_" Les meilleurs choix sont souvent les plus durs à faire._  
_ Tu en es conscient, n'est ce pas ?"_

Une tempête de sable se levait dans le désert est de Dalmasca. Les habitants du village sur les bords du Nébra, seul fleuve du désert, ramassaient leurs affaires et rentraient chez eux afin de se protéger du mauvais temps. Le village étant séparé en deux par la fleuve, chaque rive n'était pas touchée de la même manière, la rive Sud étant la plus exposée. Sur cette même rive, Jarsha, un villageois comme un autre terminait de ramasser ces outils avant de se mettre à l'abri. Il regarda la sortie du village, en direction du désert, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Et il lui sembla voir quelque chose, une ombre au loin. Tout d'abord, le villageois pensa à un monstre et n'y prêta guère attention. Mais la chose se rapprocha de plus en plus et Jarsha se rendit compte que c'était un hume. Du moins devinait-il que c'était un hume car la personne en question portait une grande cape noire qui cachait totalement son visage. Le villageois se demandait qui était assez fou pour sortir avec un temps pareil puis appela l'inconnu, assez prêt à présent pour l'entendre :

"- Dépêcher vous de venir par ici ! Vous arrivez à temps pour vous mettre à l'abri !

- C'est aimable à vous, répondit l'ombre et Jarsha reconnut une voix d'homme plutôt grave. Mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps.

- Mais vous voyez bien qu'il y a une tempête de sable ! s'exclama le villageois.

- Oui, je le vois bien mais je n'ai pas le choix, rétorqua l'ombre dont la voix paraissait faiblir. Je n'ai pas le temps et je dois faire vite. Je ne vous connais pas et vous non plus mais puis-je vous demandez un service ?

- Euh... dites toujours, lâcha Jarsha, déconcerté.

- Voilà c'est délicat mais je dois te confier ceci, exposa-t-il en tendant une sorte de paquet qu'il serrait auparavant contre lui."

Jarsha regarda et vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé qui dormait paisiblement, ignorant la tempête de sable qui faisait rage. Le villageois ne savait que faire. C'est vrai que lui et sa femme avaient toujours voulut un enfant mais c'était vraiment soudain. L'ombre s'impatienta.

"-Il s'appelle Anon, mais je souhaiterais qu'il grandisse sous le nom de Rosen.

- Mais pourquoi lui faites-vous cela ? s'insurgea le villageois.

- J'aurais souhaité le voir grandir auprès de moi mais il est en danger, expliqua l'ombre et Jarsha sentit une tristesse infinie et un déchirement intérieur dans sa voix. Je vous en supplie !"

Jarsha prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras et ressentit un sentiment de bonheur indéfinissable. Il savait que cette décision, il pourrait la regretter plus tard, mais pour l'instant, peu lui importait.

"- Dites moi, qui êtes-vous ? questionna le villageois.

- Je ne puis le dire mais voici un moyen pour que plus tard je puisse reconnaitre An... Rosen."

Il donna au villageois un petit pendentif avec une pierre précieuse. Le villageois observa l'enfant innocent qui dormait dans ses bras, sans savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Son regard glissa jusqu'au pendentif et à son sublime rubis. Il releva enfin la tête pour regarder l'inconnu mais il n'y avait plus personne. Juste le sable qui volait en tout sens. Jarsha poussa un soupir et regarda à nouveau le petit Rosen, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.

" Décidément murmura Jarsha, je pense que ta vie sera pleines de mystères. D'ailleurs c'est déjà le cas, n'est ce pas...Rosen."

Seul le vent lui répondit...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Nos vies peuvent basculer du jour au lendemain_  
_ Tout cela avec un simple mot"_

"Rosen, allez ! Dépêche-toi !"

L'intéressé bougonna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille aussi tôt. Même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre le jeune garçon tout excité. Il avait un an de plus que lui mais cela ne se voyait pas du tout. Son nom était Ismaël et malgré son air un peu gamin, il était d'assez grande taille. Il avait des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et de beaux yeux verts. Rosen quant à lui avait une taille légèrement plus petite et des cheveux courts châtains. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat presque magique.

"- Bon tu viens ? le pressa Ismaël. J'ai un truc super à te montrer !

- J'arrive, j'arrive... mais ça à intérêt de valoir le coup, ronchonna Rosen."

Le garçon de 16 ans se prépara rapidement, enfilant ses habits habituels adaptés au désert. Il prit également un petit poignard et une gourde d'eau. Le désert est de Dalmasca ne faisait pas de cadeaux aux imprudents et ses nombreux monstres non plus. Rosen sortit de chez lui. Ses parents n'étaient pas là. Jarsha, son père, accompagnait les caravanes de marchands et ne devait revenir que le lendemain. Sa mère Cyclen devait avoir rejoint la rive nord du Nébra puisque la saison des cerisiers du désert battait son plein. Il sortit de chez lui. Le soleil répandait sa chaleur torride comme à son habitude.

"-Ah te voilà enfin, espèce de feignasse, s'exclama Ismaël.

- Oh ça va, ça va ! Dis moi plutôt ce que tu veux me montrer, rétorqua l'autre.

- Des guetteurs ont repéré un sleipnir près du dédale de piton rocheux, expliqua Ismaël. Un sleipnir des plaines de Gizah !

-Alors ça veut dire qu'il a traversé le campement des guetteurs ? Mais pourquoi serait-il venu si loin, s'interrogea Rosen.

-Et si on allait voir par nous même ?

-J'allais le proposer !"

Les deux amis de toujours se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village. Pour atteindre le dédale des pitons rocheux, il fallait traverser la plaine des bords du Nébra ainsi que celle des sables hauts. Les garçons avaient l'habitude de le faire, suite à leurs longues escapades dans le désert. Ils avançaient rapidement, rencontrant en chemin coquatrices, loups et pampas, qui ne leur prêtaient guère attention. De toute façon, ils n'auraient eu aucun mal à s'en débarrasser. Après avoir franchit la plaine des bords du Nébra, ce qui ne leur prit qu'un petit quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent dans celle des sables hauts, où rôdaient beaucoup plus de monstres. Ils furent même contraints de se mesurer à un groupe de loups téméraires.

"-Pffff, c'est crevant dis donc, gémit Ismaël.

-On est bientôt arrivé, regarde, c'est là l'entrée du dédale !

-On entre directement dedans ?

-On devrait attendre un peu pour voir s'il vient par ici ou pas, après tout il peut avoir fait demi tour."

Ils se postèrent donc derrière un rocher après avoir déloger une coquatrice qui s'éloigna, visiblement furieuse. Ismaël et Rosen ne bougèrent plus et leur respiration était à peine audible. Soudain, surgissant de derrière une des grandes parois de pierre qui constituaient l'entrée du dédale, apparu un sleipnir étrange. En effet, en tant normal, les sleipnirs sont tous de couleur verte. Hors, celui-ci était d'un rouge sanglant. Ismaël ne put réprimer une exclamation de dégoût mais Rosen le regarda avec un air fasciné. C'était un magnifique animal et ce n'était pas demain là veille où il pourrait en revoir un comme ça. Sans réfléchir, il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de l'animal.

"Hey Rosen, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reviens ! s'inquièta Ismaël".

Mais son ami ne l'entendait pas. Il se trouvait à présent en face de la bête. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas et le regardait fixement. L'adolescent fit un pas en avant.  
Rien ne se passa.  
Il fit un autre pas.  
Toujours rien.  
Enfin il tenta un troisième pas.  
La bête ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"-Arrête ça Rosen s'il te plait, revient ici, mumura l'autre adolescent qui commençait à se poser des questions sur les attentions du monstre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, tenta de le rassurer Rosen.

-Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et décide de te tuer !

-Mais non, tu vas voir !

-Rosen reviens !"

Mais le garçon de 16 ans continua de s'approcher jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres seulement de la bête rouge. Le silence se fit quand il franchit cette courte distance, au point de sentir à présent le souffle chaud du sleipnir pourpre. Le monstre ne bougeait pas et quiconque l'aurait vu en cet instant jurerait qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Rosen. Le garçon avança la main vers la bête.

" Hey arrête, c'est dangereux là", appela une dernière fois Ismaël, sachant pertinemment que rien ne pourrait à présent retenir son meilleur ami.

L'adolescent avança sa main encore et encore. Finalement, il la posa sur le muffle de l'animal. Une sorte de contact s'établit entre eux et une voix résonna dans la tête.

" Nous sommes liées désormais, moi Rubis et toi Rosen."

Le garçon était impressionné. Cette créature s'appelait donc Rubis... Le jeune garçon lui caressa l'encolure et le sleipnir semblait l'inviter à monter sur son dos. il était sur le point de le faire quand un bruit se fit entendre. Un groupe d'hommes approchait.

" Je dois partir mais nous nous reverrons une autre fois, n'ais crainte, je ne t'oublierais pas"

Et le monstre rouge disparut soudainement quand les hommes apparaissaient. c'était un groupe de chasser visiblement à la poursuite de la bête.

"- Vous avez vu quelque chose les enfants, demanda un des hommes.

- On recherche le sleipnir rouge, compléta un autre.

- Ah il est partie par là, désigna Ismaël, indiquant la direction opposé.

- Merci beaucoup ! Faites bien attention à vous les jeunes !"

Et ils partirent. Les deux garçons regagnaient leur petit village.

"- Pourquoi tu leur as menti, questionna Rosen.

- Bah j'ai bien vu qu'il s'était passé un truc entre toi et cette bestiole, rétorqua l'autre.

- Merci en tout cas.

- Je suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien !"

Et ils regagnèrent rapidement le village. Mais Rosen ne savait pas qu'il allait découvrir au cours de cette journée un terrible secret...


	3. Chapter 3

_" Apprendre la vérité_  
_ Effacé ce qu'on croyait être son passé_  
_ Se construire un futur"_

Rosen et Ismaël venaient juste de rentrer dans leur village. La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus torride et les deux jeunes adolescents choisirent d'un commun accord de se rendre dans la hutte de la guérisseuse, lieu le plus frais du coin. Cette dernière se trouvait être la mère d'Ismaël. Ils entrèrent et la saluèrent poliment. Rosen fut cependant étonné de voir que ces parents se trouvaient là aussi. Son père, Jarsha, un caravanier, était plutôt large d'épaule et de grande stature, ses cheveux d'un brun très foncé ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux de son fils. Sa mère, Cyclen, non plus ne semblait pas avoir le moindre lien de parenté avec lui, tant elle paraissait petite et ses longs cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de son mari n'arrangeaient rien. Le jeune garçon s'était posé de nombreuses fois la question de cette différence mais sans trouver de réponse qui lui convenait réellement...

"- Papa, maman qu'est ce que vous faites là, s'étonna-t-il.

- Ah Rosen... nous voulions te parler d'une chose très importante, commença Cyclen avec un petit sourire gênée, en croisant et décroisant ses doigts.

- Mais avant, je peux te lire ton avenir si tu veux, proposa Yaëlle, la mère de son meilleur ami.

- Mais je croyais qu'il fallait attendre un certain moment pour le faire ! s'étonna l'adolescent.

- Et ce certain moment est venu, sourit-elle.

- Ismaël tu crois que...

- Vas y, murmura l'autre. Moi je l'ai déjà fait l'autre jour, je te raconterai tout à l'heure.

- Bien, répondit Rosen. Je vais le faire alors."

Sans dire un mot de plus, ses parents sortirent de la pièce, le teint légèrement crispé. Son ami les suivit en lui adressant un petit signe d'encouragement. La porte se referma, Rosen était dorénavant seul avec Yaëlle. Seul à affronter son destin.

" Assied toi Rosen, je vais me préparer, expliqua-t-elle."

Yaëlle l'installa sur un petit siège en bois et se posa en face de lui, lui prenant la main et fermant les yeux. Pendant quelques minutes, un temps qui parut interminable à l'adolescent, le silence régna et la guérisseuse ne laissait entendre de tant à autre qu'un léger murmure. Enfin elle lui lâcha la main et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise, Rosen soutint cependant le regard.

"- J'ai vu de nombreuses choses, Rosen. Veux-tu les entendre ?

- Oui, bien sur, affirma ce dernier, malgré un petit doute.

- Bien voici ce que j'ai attendu, déclara la femme en prenant une grande inspiration. Ton destin sera rempli d'aventures et tu devras suivre un chemin long et semé d'embûches pour découvrir qui tu es. Je vois de nombreuses rencontres, des batailles... Tout est confus. Mais une chose claire s'échappe au dessus de ce flot de paroles incompréhensibles : Quand les ailes d'argents et la lumière d'espoir s'uniront à Gilvégane, la paix reviendra complètement dans les peuples d'Ivalice.

- Ce qui veut dire ? s'enquit Rosen, déconcertée.

- Nul ne peut le dire, jeune homme, répondit-elle avec un petit rire amusée. Mais tu le découvriras un jour. En attendant, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de faire un pas vers celui que tu es vraiment...

- Mais je sais qui je suis ! Je suis le fils de Jarsha et Cyclen, je...

- Rosen, il est temps pour toi de savoir la vérité,annonça Cyclen en rentrant soudainement, suivit de son maris à la mine grave et d'ismaël qui paraissait un peu géné.

- Quelle vérité ? s'inquiéta le garçon.

- Hé bien, je vais t'expliquer : Nous t'avons adopté Cyclen et moi. Et... Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. C'était il y a 16 ans, un jour où la tempête de sable faisait rage. Une étrange personne est venue et nous a suppliés de te garder. J'ai sentie qu'elle ne voulait pas se séparer de toi mais elle ne devait pas avoir le choix. Elle m'a simplement laissé ce pendentif et ton vrai nom : Anon. Oui, Rosen, ton véritable nom est Anon. Tiens prend le, conclut Jarsha.

- Nous préférions attendre que le moment de la prédiction soit venu pour te le révéler, souffla Cyclen."

Le garçon regarda le petit médaillon, ne sachant comment le considérer. Cela faisait beaucoup de révélations d'un coup, surtout pour un jeune adolescent persuadé d'être une personne banale. C'était comme ci on venait d'effacer toute sa vie, qu'il pouvait repartir à zéro. La sensation qu'il éprouvait, Rosen ou plutôt Anon n'aurait pu mettre un mot précis dessus. Il regarda ses parents adoptifs.

"- Alors je dois donc partir ? murmura l'adolescent.

- Tu voulais depuis un petit moment aller en ville pour suivre tes études non ? questionna Cyclen.

- Oui... c'est vrai mais maintenant, j'ai une autre raison d'y aller. Peut être que je retrouverais mes parents... peut être qu'ils sont à Rabanastre...

- Mais tu ne seras pas seul ! Je viendrais avec toi ! le rassura Ismaël. On avait dit qu'on ferait nos études ensemble non ? Je ne vais pas t'abandonner !

- C'est gentil, articula péniblement Rosen ou plutôt Anon. Je vais chercher mes affaires si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul"

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus, se dirigeant vers sa maison. Mais pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme ça à présent ? En entrant dans sa chambre si familière, il se sentit comme un étranger. Comme si cet endroit le rejetait. Il ramassa les quelques affaires dont il aurait besoin en ville, sachant qu'il ne reviendrait surement jamais ici. Il prit quelques vêtements, sa dague, de la nourriture, son argent gagné en aidant Tchigiri le passeur du fleuve Nébra, sa gourde d'eau, son arc de chasseur, de la corde et enfin le médaillon. Il regarda longtemps le petit dragon qu'il représentait puis le passa autour d'une chaine à son coup et le mit sous sa chemise. Il inspecta sa chambre une dernière fois, pour être sur de n'avoir rien oublié, prit une grande cape de voyage et s'apprêta à partir quand il vit une photo sur ce qui lui servait de bureau. Il s'approcha pour l'examiner. C'était une photo de lui et ses parents. Pendant qu'il la regardait, sa mère entra dans la pièce.

"- Ton père est repartie avec un autre caravane, exposa-t-elle.

- Avec le père d'Ismaël non ?

- Oui, Issac était avec eux, affirma Cyclen. Tu regardes cette photo ?

- Oui, j'étais vraiment petit dessus, considéra-t-il.

- Elle a été prise quelques jours après que l'on t'ait adopté. C'était un des plus beaux jours de ma vie !

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Anon.

- Bien sur, confirma sa mère. Et même si tu trouvais un jour tes vrais parents, sache que je te considérerais toujours comme mon fils.

- Maman, pour moi aussi tu seras toujours ma mère !"

Et il se jeta dans ses bras. Comment avait-il pu réagir aussi radicalement ? Ses parents n'étaient en rien responsables de sa situation et il ne pouvait que les remercier.

"- Promet juste de revenir nous voir de temps à autre, implora Cyclen.

- Mais bien sur enfin, s'insurgea Anon. Je ne vais pas oublier votre existence.

- Cela me rassure."

Ils sortirent de leur maison et retrouvèrent Ismaël à la sortie du village. Le jeun adolescent portait un sac surcharger mais souriait visiblement heureux. Il adressa un rapide signe de la main à son ami. Anon se retourna vers sa mère une dernière fois.

"- Je dois y aller à présent !

- Fais attention à toi et reviens vite nous revoir !

- Je te le promets, maman !

- Alors va ! Et veille sur Ismaël aussi" souligna-t-elle avant de le regarder partir.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent donc le village d'un pas décidé. Au bout d'une centaine de mètre, Anon se retourna et vit sa mère, qui paraissait toute petite de cette distance. Il eut l'impression de la voir pour la dernière fois. Surpris, il chassa ce mauvais pressentiment de sa tête et continua d'avancer. Cyclen et le village disparurent derrière les dunes.

"- Alors ça y est, on est vraiment partis de chez nous ! lança Ismaël.

- Oui, on est partie,"souffla Anon.

Et pendant que le vent se levait, faisant voltiger du sable partout, ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers le désert de Dalmasca pour atteindre Rabanastre...


	4. Chapter 4

_" Ton cœur est comme une armoire pleine de tiroirs_  
_ Chaque rencontre en ouvre un nouveau"_

Ismaël et Anon venaient tout juste d'arriver à Rabanastre par la porte est. Les deux adolescents étaient impressionnés par la grandeur de la ville. Bien sur, ils l'avaient déjà vu de loin mais jamais d'aussi près. Il y avait tant de gens et les bâtiments étaient si grands ! Rien à voir avec leur petit village. Ils s'avancèrent dans une grande avenue jusqu'à rejoindre une grande place qui était le lieu où se trouvait l'académie. Sauf que l'endroit était tellement grand qu'Anon et Ismaël n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où cela pouvait être.

"- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du demander notre chemin, souffle Anon.

- Mais non on va finir par trouver, rétorqua joyeusement Ismaël.

- Tu sais quoi ? La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, c'était il y a une heure !

- Ah oui ? Le temps passe vite ici dis donc !

- Tu m'avais pourtant dis que c'était facile de se repérer dans une ville !

- Mais c'est facile !

- Alors de quel côté on est venu ?

- Hé bien on vient de... de..."

Anon soupira : ça y est, les voilà perdus dans un lieu dont ils ignorent tout ! Les deux garçons un peu découragés s'installèrent près de la fontaine au centre de la place. Ils étaient vraiment désespérés quand un seeq et un mog s'approchèrent d'eux.

"- Bonjour, apostropha la petite boule de poil avec entrain. Vous cherchez l'académie ?

- Oui, s'exclamèrent en coeur Anon et Ismaël plein d'espoir.

- Ben nous aussi, sourit le seeq."

BAM ! Anon et Ismaël venait de perdre leur espoir. Mais bon il fallait voir le coter positif des choses : maintenant ils étaient 4 perdus ! Ismaël décida d'en profiter pour apprendre à connaitre les autres avec qui ils iraient peut être en cours.

"- Bonjour je m'appelle Ismaël et lui c'est Rosen ! (Il préférait utiliser l'ancien nom d'Anon).

- Enchanté, répondit le mog. Moi c'est Suki et lui c'est Baran !

- Au moins on pourra trouver l'académie plus facilement si on s'y met à 4, ajouta Baran.

- Oui, surtout qu'Ismaël et moi ne connaissons pas la ville, expliqua Anon.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour nous c'est pareil, rétorqua Baran. Je viens du col du Mosphore. Je ne suis jamais allé dans le désert de Dalmasca, ça doit être sympa !

- Oh il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ! s'amusa Ismaël. Et toi Suki tu viens d'où ?

- Je viens d'Archadès ! C'est bien plus grand qu'ici mais cette ville a un certain charme et beaucoup de vaisseaux ! Et puis qui ne voudrait pas rentrer à l'académie ?

- En attendant, il faudrait déjà la trouver, désespéra Anon.

- Pas faux, pas faux ! soupirèrent les autres."

Les 4 amis commencèrent donc à faire le tour de la place sans rien trouver. En se renseignant auprès des passants, qui ne savaient pas vraiment plus qu'eux, on leur donna l'adresse d'une taverne située pas très loin où on pourrait les renseigner. Elle s'appelait la Mer de Sable. Ils y arrivèrent relativement facilement et eurent de la chance de ne pas tomber à une heure de pointe. Ils allèrent parler à l'homme au comptoir.

"- Bonjours, je m'appelle Tomaj ! Vous désirez quelque chose ? s'enquit l'homme.

- Bonjour ! Voilà on aimerait savoir où se trouve l'académie ! répondit Ismaël.

- Ah ça se voit que vous êtes des bleus, rigola le patron de la Mer de Sable. Pour infos, l'académie se trouve juste à côté du clan Centurio !

- Le quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux humains, le mog et le seeq.

- Le nom me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, souffla Suki.

- Ah la la, soupira Tomaj. Il faut vraiment tout vous expliquer ! Le clan Centurio est réputé auprès des chasseurs dans tout Ivalice ! Aucun monstre n'est trop difficile à abattre pour eux et ils ne craignent rien. Mais pour revenir à ce qui vous intéresse, l'académie se trouve juste à côté de leur QG soit au nord du marché !

- Et pourquoi personne n'a pu nous le dire jusque là ? s'exclama Ismaël.

- Oh les habitants de Rabanastre ne sont pas très doué pour indiquer le chemin alors ils préfèrent dire qu'ils ne savent pas mais je pense que c'est surtout qu'ils avaient un peu disons la flemme de vous le dire, expliqua avec un petit rire Tomaj."

Les 4 adolescents poussèrent chacun un soupir. Enfin maintenant au moins ils savaient où trouver la fameuse académie. Ils remercièrent Tomaj et s'apprêtèrent à repartir quand le patron de la taverne la Mer de Sable les interpella.

"- Hé toi là, attend un peu ! cria-t-il à Anon. Tu peux te retourner s'il te plait ?"

Le jeune garçon lança un regard à son meilleur ami puis regarda Tomaj. L'homme le fixait avec insistance et cela mis l'adolescent très mal à l'aise. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le patron de la taverne ?

"- Non désolée, je me suis trompée, j'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, lança finalement Tomaj. Tu lui ressembles vraiment aussi...

- Je ressemble à qui ? s'exclama Anon.

- A une personne que j'ai rencontrée il y a un petit moment mais ce n'est rien d'important. Dis moi tu t'appelles comment p'tit gars ?

- Je suis Rosen !

- Très bien ! Et j'oubliais aussi, j'ai un petit service à vous demander !

- Vous voulez quoi ? questionna Suki.

- Cette jeune demoiselle que voilà se rend aussi à l'académie. Est ce que vous pourriez l'accompagner, demanda-t-il en désignant une jeune viéras assis juste à côté.

- Bien sur, répondirent les 4 sous le charme de la viéras."

L'adolescente se leva et leur adressa un petit signe de la tête, comme à l'habitude des viéras. Les humains, le mog et le seeq la trouvaient sublime mais comment résister à ses magnifiques oreilles de lapin et ce corps de rêve ? Le petit groupe sortit dans la rue et se présenta rapidement à leur nouvelle amie.

"- Enchanté, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je me nomme Foyava. C'est gentil à vous de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'académie.

- Mais de rien, de rien ! rétorquèrent en rougissant Ismaël et Baran, le charme ayant cessé d'agir sur Anon et Suki qui regardaient leur compagnons avec un air désespéré."

La petite troupe avança donc dans les rues de Rabanastre faisant de nouvelles découvertes à chaque tournant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils finirent par trouver le clan Centurio. Ils surent que le bâtiment à côté était surement le lieu qu'ils cherchaient. Devant l'endroit, deux vangaas du même âge qu'eux semblaient attendre quelque chose.

"- Bonjour, lança Ismaël avec son habituelle bonne humeur. C'est ici l'académie ?

- Oui, répondit le vangaa le plus grand. Mais nous devons attendre l'instructeur. Je suis Nardil.

- Et moi, continua l'autre vangaa plutôt maigre. Je suis Aldamir.

- Moi c'est Ismaël et voici Rosen, Suki, Baran et Foyava !

- Pourquoi est ce que vous n'entrez pas ? s'étonna Suki.

- Parce que nous devons attendre qu'un instructeur daigne venir nous voir, gronda Nardil. Ce système est un peu stupide mais c'est comme ça. On ne verra jamais l'intérieur de l'académie.

- Mais on ne s'est pas inscrit, s'indigna Baran.

- Pas besoin d'inscription, expliqua Foyava. Il suffit de se présenter le bon jour et d'avoir un peu de chance. C'est un système très bizarre mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.

- Donc là, on doit se contenter d'attendre notre instructeur ? conclut Anon.

- T'as tout compris Rosen, sourit Aldamir. On doit juste attendre.

- Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- Oh ça va bientôt faire deux heures, soupire Nardil.

- Quoi ? 2 heures ? s'écria Ismaël. Mais combien de temps on va encore devoir attendre ?

- Vous n'aurez plus à attendre car je suis là !"

A ces mots, les adolescents se retournèrent rapidement et ils purent voir un homme qui leur souriait. Cet homme n'était pas inconnu à la plupart et ils surent que c'était lui leur instructeur...


	5. Chapter 5

_«I'm captain Bash Von Rosenburg of Dalmasca_  
_ Don't listen Ondore's lies !"_

Les adolescents n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux mais l'homme en face d'eux était bel et bien le célèbre capitaine Basch qui avait sauvé Ivalice 16 ans plus tôt. Anon avait souvent entendu parler de cet homme, le plus fort chevalier de Dalmasca d'après les rumeurs. Et il se trouvait en face de lui ! Le capitaine les regarda attentivement puis leur adressa un sourire.

"- Alors c'est vous les nouveaux élèves ? s'enquit le chevalier de Dalmasca.

- Oui, déclarèrent-ils tous d'une même voix, impressionnée par la capitaine.

- Pas de panique, je ne vais pas vous manger, plaisanta-t-il. Bon, j'aimerais que vous veniez chacun vous présentez individuellement afin que j'en sache un peu plus sur vous. Je vous attends à l'intérieur, venez un par un. Bon on va commencez par toi, trancha-t-il en désignant Anon.

- Euh...

- Vas, suis le ! " souffla Ismaël à l'oreille de son ami.

Et Anon suivit le capitaine à l'intérieur de cet endroit qu'on appelait l'Académie. A première vu, c'était un grand couloir sombre avec de nombreuses portes. Basch s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et invita le jeune garçon à rentrer. Dans l'endroit, il n'y avait qu'une table et deux chaises. Anon s'assit en fac à face avec Basch. L'adolescent ressentait une sensation bizarre en regardant l'homme. Surement parce que c'était le héros des histoires qu'on lui racontait depuis son enfance...

"- Alors, comment-appelles tu ? demanda l'instructeur en essayant de mettre le garçon à l'aise.

- Mon nom est Rosen, bafouilla ce dernier. Je viens d'un village sur les bords du Nébra.

- Le village de Tchigiri ?

- Vous le connaissez !?

- Oui, il nous a rendu service pour traverser le Nébra et en échange, nous avons régler quelques problèmes dans son village comme l'affaire des pampas par exemple. Alors oui, je connais assez bien ce lieu. Mais pourquoi as-tu voulu suivre tes études ici ?

- C'était un de mes rêves parce que cette académie est réputé et je voulais apprendre à me battre pour pouvoir un jour défendre mon village..."

Anon venait de mentir mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il cherchait ses origines. Basch le fixait avec attention et le garçon pria pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire ses pensées.

"- Très bien, dans ce cas, bienvenue à l'académie !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, à partir de maintenant, je serais ton instructeur et tu devras obéir au moindre de mes ordres. Dis au suivant de venir et en attendant va te préparer en achetant ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin.

- Euh, pourquoi donc ? On part en voyage ?

- Bien sur, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on resterait à Rabanastre ! Et tant que j'y pense, prend ce plan de la ville. On se retrouve dans une heure à la porte Sud d'accord ?

- J'y serais ! " promit Rosen, tout heureux.

Le garçon sortit de l'académie et fit signe aux autres que l'un d'eux pouvait rentrer. Ce fut finalement Nardil qui entra pendant qu'Anon se rendit au marché de Rabanastre afin de trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin. Bien sur, il aurait préféré que son meilleur ami soit avec lui mais il était tellement heureux d'avoir rejoint l'académie que tous ses soucis disparurent. Et en plus, il allait voyager à travers le monde ! Une chance de plus de découvrir ses origines. La journée s'annonçait très belle...

**********************************************************************************************************************

Un heure plus tard à la porte Sud...  
Anon et Ismaël attendaient Basch avec impatience et apprirent à faire connaissance avec les autres qui  
seraient leurs compagnons de route. Il y avait donc :

- Suki Kupodi, le mog originaire d'Archadès rêvant de travailler dans les vaisseaux comme son père, le très célèbre Nono chargé de la maintenance du Sillage.

- Baran Helm, le seeq venant du col du Mosphore. Son but est d'explorer le monde et de réaliser une carte de tout ce qu'il aura vu.

- Aldamir Istari, le vangaa de la Mer de Sable de Nam Yensa. Pas de but précis mais il a un réel don pour l'apprentissage des langues.

- Nardil Arveleg, le vangaa provenant quant à lui de la Mer de Sable d'Ogir Yensa. Son rêve est de devenir assez fort pour devenir membre du clan Centurio.

- Foyava Gonsalma, résidant au Col du Mosphore mais originaire de Nabilna, ce qui est assez étrange pour une Viéra. Elle semble vouloir devenir Sage.

Il formait donc un groupe de 7 adolescents près à partir à la conquête d'un monde dont ils ignoraient presque tout. Mais chacun semblait motivé, même si c'était certainement pour des raisons différentes. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Basch, leur futur instructeur. Il paraissait content et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas assuré. Les élèves l'admiraient pour tout ce qu'il avait accomplit pour Ivalice et comprirent en le voyant que bien plus que ses exploits, c'était un homme bon.

"- On dirait bien que votre destin repose entre mes mains à présent ! Je m'engage à vous apprendre tout ce qui pourrait vous être utile mais aussi à vous montrer les beautés d'Ivalice. Néanmoins, je tiens à ce que vous respectiez chacun de mes ordres à la lettre. Est ce clair ?

- Oui monsieur, déclarèrent les adolescents en même temps.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler tout simplement Basch vous savez. Bon quelqu'un sait-il où est ce que nous nous rendons, sachant que nous sommes à la porte Sud de Rabanastre !

- Nous allons dans les plaines de Gizah, répondit Nardil, sur de lui.

- Exactement, c'est là même que nous nous rendons et que vous devrez réussir votre première épreuve !

- Une épreuve ? s'enthousiasma Ismaël.

- Oui, mais je pense que vous devriez vous en tirer sans trop de mal ! Bon maintenant si vous êtres prêt, nous pouvons y aller !

- A pied ? s'étrangla Baran. On ne prend pas de chocobo ?

- Considère ça comme une partie de ton test, s'amusa l'instructeur. Et puis, vous aurez très prochainement un moyen de transport mais vos devrez le gagner par vous même.

- On aura droit à un chocobo ? s'émerveilla Suki.

- Non, vous aurez droit à bien mieux que cela ! Mais continuons sinon, on n'arrivera jamais au campement des nomades chez qui nous allons passer la nuit ! " conclut le chevalier de Dalmasca.

Et c'est ainsi que la petite troupe partie vers son destin. Anon était impatient de découvrir ce qui les attendait le lendemain. En entrant dans les plaines de Gizah (NDA : c'est le début de la saison sèche), les élèves furent impressionnés car ils n'avaient jamais vu ce genre de paysage auparavant. Tous les émerveillaient, du petit lapin gambadant au lycaon les fixant d'un œil envieux mais n'osant attaquer à cause de le présence de Basch. Ils atteignirent le campement fatigués à la fin de la journée. Ils s'installèrent près de l'enclos des coquatrices et rêvèrent de ce qui les attendait le lendemain.


End file.
